1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to underwater diving equipment, and particularly to a device for protecting and keeping clean the interior of a diver's breathing apparatus when not in use.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Diving, particularly scuba diving by amateur divers, has grown tremendously in popularity and is now a sport engaged in by numbers running into the hundreds of thousands. When proper precautions are taken, it is a relatively safe sport; however, when mistakes are made, it can be fatal. A primary problem, of course, is avoiding running out of air. If one is mindful of the usage and time in the water, this should not happen. However, distractions abound in seeing what there is to see below, and not infrequently divers do run out of air. If they are near the surface when this occurs, there should be little problem. Where such is not the case, and a diver is at significant depths or in an underwater cave or structure under water, a diver may find himself in real danger. If there is another diver at hand who does have an adequate air supply, and if the two of them keep cool and do not panic, it is possible for the one diver's mouthpiece, coupled to the then existing one air supply, to be passed back and forth between them while they return to the surface. Unfortunately, it is most difficult to act coolly in such an emergency, and thus perhaps too much to expect in a majority, or at least in many of such cases. In recognition of this, it has been proposed that diving backpacks be equipped with two breathing assemblies, each assembly including a conventional, demand type, second stage regulator and mouthpiece. There has been some acceptance of this idea, particularly by diving instructors, and some do carry a second breathing assembly. A difficulty is that of determining what to do with the auxiliary breathing assembly until it is needed, and then being sure that it is immediately available and operable. It will be appreciated that in order to be operable, the working portions of the second stage regulator, partially accessible through the mouthpiece, must be kept clear of foreign matter which might clog or otherwise foul the regulator and/or cause a diver to choke. Second, the assembly should ordinarily be out of the diver's way and thus not restrain or interfere with his normal activities. Third, the assembly should be readily deployable for use by another diver who needs air.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to solve the foregoing problems and to facilitate the acceptance and use of an auxiliary breathing assembly as standard diving equipment.